


The Rematch (Broadcast)

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action, Canon Compliant, F/F, Face! Yang, Glynda is a hardass, Heel! Blake, Light Angst, Light Smut, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: TO-NITE ONLY►FITZBATTLEAXE ARENA◄☼GRUDGE MATCH☼THE PRINCESS OFPOWERYANG XIAO LONGVSTHEBLACKBLADE OF DISASTERBLAKE BELLADONNAOpening Bout: The Ice Queen Vs your reigning champion, The Serial Killer(I know how this match is going to go, you know how this match is going to go. Turn up anyway to see Schnee get spanked by Nikos.)Closing Bout: Introducing Penny Teshuva! Introducing Yōng Xiao Long!Play-by-Play: V. Scarlatina.Color: C. Adel.(Takes place between Volumes 2 and 3, shortly afterForewarned & Forearmed. The explicit version ishere.(My BMBLB fic index))
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48





	The Rematch (Broadcast)

_I can do this. I did it last week. I just have to do the impossible again._

  
Her towel over her head, Blake tried to keep calm.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
She flexed her hands, touching the ribbons at her wrists, making sure she could get to the ends. One pull, and she'd have a good length to use.

  
If Xiao Long didn't clobber her into the ground first.

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_You won last match, Belladonna. You've got this. Just use your doubles, fight smart, fight dirty. Don't worry about the crowd._

  
Their roars penetrated into the locker room. Schnee must have gone down again.

  
_She never wins. How does she keep getting up?_

  
Blake wasn't sure if she was envious, or horrified. Schnee came from money; she didn't have to do this to pay rent.

  
_Maybe she just likes getting beat._

  
_I bet people said the same thing about me, in my last league._

  
Clenching her fists, she pressed them against her bare stomach.

  
_I can do this._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"HEY YANG, SHE'S OVER HERE!" Valkyrie's shout echoed around the locker room, and Blake braced herself for a 'friendly' slap across the back of her head. Valkyrie may be loud, but she wasn't dumb. Just tiny. She knew how to fight dirty too.

  
"Hey, now." Blake heard Valkyrie grunt, and turned around, peeking out from beneath her towel. Xiao Long had grabbed Valkyrie's wrist, kept her blow from landing. They were both in shimmery silk robes, belted tight. "Nora, there's no call for that."

  
Valkyrie huffed. "I _was_ just being friendly."

  
Letting her go, Xiao Long swatted her on the butt. "Go help my sister, then. She's got pre-match jitters."

  
Muttering to herself - Valkyrie never seemed to be quiet - she stomped off.

  
Xiao Long turned to Blake, grinning, and extended her hand. "Sorry about Nora."

  
_I'm not getting out of this without a conversation, am I? I would've preferred to take Valkyrie's hit._

  
Blake flipped her towel down to her shoulders, and took the offered hand. And Xiao Long's eyes flicked up to her top ears.

  
_Of course she would notice. I always wear a bow in the arena. And now comes the stupid cat puns... Probably something about me receiving the milk of human kindness._

  
"Good luck out there, Belladonna." Xiao Long pumped her hand a few times, with a firm grip. Not trying to crush her hand.

  
"...No hard feelings about last match?"

  
"I try not to be a sore loser." Xiao Long paused. "I mean, apart from the physical soreness. You really did a number on me."

  
"...Yeah." _What even am I supposed to say to that? 'Yes, I did, and I'm going to do the same thing tonight, so have the medicos on stand-by?' 'Yeah, I hope you beat me up tonight?'_

  
"Gotta say, you're not like most heels."

  
_This league and their ridiculous terminology. It's more like theatre than wrestling._ "I like to win."

  
Xiao Long laughed. "Can't argue with that. Well, don't think I'm going to make it easy for you." 

  
_Translation: No one's paying for this match to be rigged. And it's not a tournament fight. Honest wins, honest losses._ "Same."

  
"You don't talk much, do you?"

  
Blake shook her head. "Getting in the mood."

  
"Oh, gotcha. I'll leave you to it." Xiao Long took a step backwards, about to head off. "Hey, after the match... I'm having a party to celebrate my sister's first bout."

  
"Yōng?"

  
"Yeah. I mean, that's just her ring name." She colored a bit. "She's using my name for the prestige. She goes by Ruby. Anyway, you're invited, if you want to come." Xiao Long snorted. "Assuming neither of us are in medbay."

  
Nodding, Blake picked her towel up from her shoulders. "No promises."

  
"Ha! You bet. See you in the ring, Belladonna."

  
Blake put her towel back over her head. The crowd was roaring again. Schnee must've gone down. Again.

  
_I can do this. It's just another match. She's just another opponent._

  
_A really cute one. Don't think about how she's actually treating you like another person. Not just some stray Faunus. She's just another compassionate, drop-dead-gorgeous opponent. Who must be wise to your tricks now. Who is going to beat your ass like a drum, if she gets a grip on you._

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
_I can do this._

* * *

  
She waited in the shadows, just out of sight. Listening to the commentators fill the air as the ring was being cleaned.

  
"How _does_ she do it, Coco?"

  
"Well, Velvet, I think it's a bad idea to just focus on Schnee. Because Nikos is the crux here."

  
"You're just saying that because you like how she fills out her top."

  
"Who doesn't?" The crowd roared. "See?"

  
"Yes, I _can_ hear them. So tell me more, Coco. What's your take?"

  
"Nikos is so perfect. It's frustrating."

  
"Go on."

  
"She's just _dominates_ every match she's in. If her opponent even lands a hit, we immediately get ten articles on 'is Nikos losing her edge?'"

  
"You're not wrong."

  
"Please, Velvet. This is me we're talking about. Of course I'm not wrong. And Schnee's real fans will remember that, before her first match with Nikos, she was _also_ perfect. It's just that she keeps getting stuck in matches with Nikos. And even when she isn't, everyone just treats it as a given that she'll go down."

  
"Interesting."

  
"I'd call it sad, more than anything, because Schnee still has that spark. We saw it here tonight, and practically every time, that she just. Will. Not. Give. Up. I don't think she gets nearly enough credit for that. And, of course, her older sister-"

  
"-Winter Schnee-"

  
"Yes, Schnee the Greater, she's _still_ dominating in her league. I think the younger Schnee just needs a better manager, someone to get her some wins so she can get her confidence back up. And, more importantly, get the audience to not treat her as a joke."

  
"Excellent thoughts as always, Coco."

  
"Naturally."

  
"But it's time for our main event. Ladies, please welcome our star referee for tonight, back from the farm, Glynda Goodwitch!"

  
The spotlight came on, illuminating the tall blonde woman in black and white, with close cropped hair and the crop she carried instead of a referee's baton. Blake figured she just liked crops.

  
The crowd applauded, with a few die-hard fans shrieking for joy. Glynda had been famous as a wrestler in her day, after all.

  
Goodwitch swatted her crop against her palm, with a hard look up at the commentator's booth that clearly said 'get on with it.' 

  
Blake sympathized, flexing her hands again, keeping her breathing steady, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

  
_Almost time. Almost. I'm ready._

  
Scarlatina went on. "From the little island of Patch, one hundred and forty-three pounds of **POWER** , it's your favorite, my favorite, _everyone's_ favorite, **YANG XIAO LONG!** "

  
Another spotlight lit up the entrance opposite Blake, and Xiao Long strolled out, her yellow robe shimmering in the light, waving to all and sundry. The crowd exploded into screams of adoration. Xiao Long walked to ringside on a carpet of lacy undergarments.

  
Adel cut in, voice husky. "I just want to grab a spoon and dig in."

  
"Right?!" Scarlatina said, with uncharacteristic heat. "Just grab my ears and-"

  
"Velvet, we're broadcasting."

  
Xiao Long brushed a bra off her broad shoulders, and shed her robe, flexing and showing off her tight yellow top and shorts. And everything inside of them. Blake swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

  
Laugh and waving, Xiao Long ducked under the ropes, crossing to stand by Goodwitch. 

  
"Oh, uh, right. Xiao Long really is a well-rounded wrestler - excellent footwork, a crushing Ursa hug, lots of endurance. She certainly gave Nikos a run for her money last tournament."

  
"Leading to a deluge of articles on how Nikos is going to finally take a fall."

  
"I can only hope she's all recovered from last week's match, where she went down in the third."

  
"And stayed there."

  
"But that was last week, Coco! And that's why tonight is a **☼GRUDGE MATCH☼!** "

  
"How do you even get those little suns?"

  
"I have an art degree."

  
"But-"

  
"Fresh from the White Fang league, one hundred and thirty-four pounds of lean mean killing machine-"

  
_Breathe in, hold it, breathe out._

  
"-the bisexual-"

  
Loud booing.

  
"- **BLAKE BELLADONNA!** "

  
The spotlight snapped on, and Blake started for the ring. She didn't have a carpet of panties to tread on, just a gauntlet of harsh stares.

  
"I don't know if that's quite fair to Belladonna, Velvet. I mean, she did tag-team matches with a guy. So what?"

  
Louder booing.

  
Adel continued, and Blake latched onto it. Anything to distract herself from the glares of the audience. "FitzBattleaxe herself wasn't exclusively into girls. And it's not Xiao Long has stated any preference."

  
"Look, Coco, I love you, but quit while you're ahead. Ladies can think anything they want about Xiao Long. She's nice and uncomplicated. But Belladonna is definitely tainted by association with her ex-partner."

  
Blake ducked under the rope, her face burning.

  
Scarlatina sped through her introduction. "Belladonna is a quick and dirty fighter. But how will she do when Xiao Long knows that?"

  
She kept talking, but Blake had run out of time to listen. Goodwitch reached out and grabbed Blake's wrist and Xiao Long's. "Ladies, I want a nice, clean match. I'll be watching you closely, Belladonna. Got it?"

  
"Yes, ma'am." Blake couldn't have stopped her response. The snap in Goodwitch's voice demanded obedience.

  
"Xiao Long, don't think you're going to get away with anything either."

  
"Yes, ma'am." Good to see that Xiao Long had the same reaction. She looked a little surprised at her own response.

  
"Shake." Goodwitch dropped their wrists, and Xiao Long stuck her hand out again. Smile still on her face.

  
Blake grabbed her opponent's hand and gave it a perfunctory pump. Let it go, and dropped into an aggressive stance, one foot forward.

  
Xiao Long settled into a broad guard, keeping her entire body facing Blake.

  
_Setting up for her Ursa hug._

  
Keeping her crop between them, Goodwitch looked at Xiao Long. "Ready?" She nodded. Goodwitch turned her head to Blake. "Ready?"

  
_I can do this._ Blake nodded.

  
"Fight!" Goodwitch whipped her crop up, and darted back a few steps, out of Blake's consciousness. 

  
Lunging forward, Blake wrapped her arms around Xiao Long's ankle and knee, pulling them up and tight to Blake's chest.

  
She dimly registered Scarlatina's commentary. "She shoots-"

  
Blake locked her hands together and twisted, one elbow pressed down on Xiao Long's knee, the other lifting her heel.

  
"She sc-"

  
Xiao Long finally reacted, grabbing the back of Blake's head, jumping off of her other foot-

  
_How is that going to-_

  
-and sending it sweeping into the back of Blake's legs, scissoring her off her feet.

  
"Crab throw! Xiao Long, showing off her coach's non-wrestling experience!"

  
_Ow._

  
Blake fought for breath, trying to keep her leg lock, but Xiao Long had recovered faster, and was twisting her leg free, going for a full mount-

  
"Belladonna's in trouble now!"

  
She triggered her Semblance.

  
"-aaaand there she goes."

  
Reappearing behind Xiao Long, Blake dived back at her, getting a knee in Xiao Long's back and her right arm around her throat.

  
The crowd's shouts of anger penetrated.

  
"This is why no one likes Belladonna's fights, Coco."

  
"Are you kidding? They're great! She takes risks, because she knows she can get out of them."

  
Xiao Long wrenched down on Blake's elbow, getting breathing room, climbing her arm with her hands.

  
Blake tried to pull her arm out of Xiao Long's grap, sending her other shooting across her opponent's face, trying to force her head down. 

  
_You're lucky Goodwitch is here. I could have 'accidentally' left a knuckle out and broke your nose._

  
Getting her feet underneath her, Xiao Long arched her back and shot up, still holding onto Blake's arm-

  
_Throwthrowthrow!_

  
Blake abandoned her efforts to force her opponent down, dropping her weight, fighting frantically to open space-

  
-Xiao Long had one hand on her shoulder and the other on her wrist, pulling Blake tight against her back, setting her feet, heaving forward-

  
-catching the underside of Xiao Long's thigh, Blake held on for dear life.

  
"Xiao Long knows what she's doing. Belladonna's Semblance retains her momentum - throws will still hurt."

  
Frantically, Blake wrapped both her legs around one of Xiao Long's, trying to take it out.

  
With none of Blake touching the mat, though - Xiao Long locked up around her elbow, and toppled over, Blake first.

  
She left a shadow clone in her place, and hit the mat a few feet away. Still hurt, but without all of Xiao Long's weight driven into her too.

  
_Get up get up get up!_

  
"Velvet, how can you not love this? She's making Xiao Long think! Our bosomy beauty has a brain, and she skates by without using it too much!"

  
Blake scrambled to her feet, just in time to meet Yang's charge, slamming together, locking up, right hands around each other's necks, left hands trying to get a grip.

  
Xiao Long had the advantage, jerking Blake's head around, trying to disorient her, and it was all Blake could do to keep that left hand from latching around her.

  
"I just want Belladonna to actually face some consequences, Coco."

  
Xiao Long got her left hand on Blake's shoulder and jerked down, trying to haul her down to the mat.

  
Blake jerked back from the grapple, straightening, getting her feet underneath her-

  
-and Xiao Long followed through on her feint, letting Blake straighten, and getting her mighty arms wrapped around Blake's waist, driving forward, working up towards her Ursa hug-

  
Scarlatina screamed, and the crowd echoed her. "Here we go!"

  
Blake shoved her hands around Xiao Long's chest, clasped them together, and threw herself backwards, arching her back and throwing for all she was worth-

  
They both hit the mat, the slap of flesh echoing in the suddenly silent arena. Blake scrambled free, trying to seize the momentum, get on top of Xiao Long before she could-

  
Xiao Long's top had been pushed up by the throw. She got her arms up, ready to defend herself - and noticed where Blake was looking. Glanced down at herself.

  
Scarlatina cut in, "That's all, folks!"

* * *

  
Blake woke up to the Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes jingle. She squinted at the screen, and **MUTE** appeared at the bottom. Just in time. Pyrrha was so awkward in this ad.

  
Yang lowered her scroll. "Sorry, Blake, they always blare that." She and her sister were sitting on the floor, with bowls of brightly colored cereal.

  
Mumbling something, Blake reached for her scroll, to check the time. And hide her face, because she really didn't feel up to looking at Yang. Especially not with Ruby right there.

  
"You wanna watch cartoons with us?" Ruby got to her feet. "I can get you cereal."

  
Grabbing her blankets, Blake oozed off of her bed and curled up next to Yang. She nodded vaguely in Ruby's direction.

  
Patting her shoulder, Yang said, "Nothing better than a lazy Sunday."

  
_I can think of a few things..._


End file.
